1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesive sheet, and more particularly to an adhesive sheet capable of sticking to an adherend with confidential information concealed, and also capable of printing a lot of information by allowing multifaceted printing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the universal spread of Internet shopping, TV shopping, and the like, mail-order sales have become popular in addition to traditional over-the-counter sales, and a distribution system by delivery companies to deliver products to consumers on behalf of sellers has been increasingly common. Consequently, leaks of information about the products such as the product name and price may be caused through the delivery slips. These information identify the products bought by the consumers, therefore such information are confidential information greatly concerning privacy of the consumers. Also from the perspective of discouraging theft during the course of distribution, they should be confidential information because the product value can be figured out from the product price.
A label stack which can be used as a delivery slip is disclosed in the patent document 1. The label stack includes a label and a sheet for the label, and is arranged that the sheet for the label is sandwiched between the label and the adherend by sticking the adhesive layer of the label which is outside of the exterior edge of the sheet for the label to the adherend in a state that these respective adhesive layers of the label and the sheet for the label are stuck to each other. Therefore, contents printed on the sheet for the label are concealed, and thus the sheet for the label can be used as a printable surface for the confidential information.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-267337